


(Art) Birth of A Veela

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Veela!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Draco is going through some changes.





	

**Title:** Birth of A Veela  
 **Author/Artist:** anokaba  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing(s):** none, Draco  
 **Word Count/ Art Medium:** Photoshop  
 **Warnings (if any):** Nudity  
 **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling retains the ownership of all characters and settings borrowed from the Harry Potter series of books.  
 **Summary:** Draco is going through some changes.  
 **A/N:** I have a big soft spot for Veela!Draco and always wanted a visual for all the great fics out there :)

  
  



End file.
